He still loves you
by LoopyLou XD
Summary: "You know he doesn't meant to hurt you right?... He still loves you, even if he doesn't always show it…" Sebastian is left to comfort Jim's little girl when Jim lashes out at her. Fluff, I suppose. Rating to be safe :) TW: Child abuse


**So, this idea hit me at 1.04am (thanks a lot brain) and I had to scribble it down in near darkness. It's kinda short, but when I wrote it down, it was like seven pages...  
Anyway, Seb and Jim's relationship is that stage that everyone knows and loves: the 'we-both-know-we-love-one-another-but-we-won't-adm it-it-to-ourselves-let-alone-each-other-so-we'll-j ust-continue-having-sex-and-working-together-but-t here's-nothing-more-to-it-than-that-even-though-we 're-meant-to-be-together...forever...' stage XD**

* * *

When Sebastian walked into his apartment, it was late, but he was sure Jim would still be awake.

"Boss?" he called out, not too loud though; he didn't want to wake Michaela.

Jim's daughter had been staying with them for a while now, ever since her mother had died a few years ago. She was quiet and well-behaved and, seeing as she was only young, she didn't get in the way of everyday life all that much.

When he received no reply from Jim, he shrugged, assuming that he was working in his study.

After dropping his bag in the hall cupboard, he headed upstairs to his room, planning on taking a long, well-earned shower. As it turned out, that wasn't in store for him that night.

The moment he opened his bedroom door, he heard it; a soft whimpering, sniffling sound. He cocked his head, listening intently, eyes searching the room before zeroing in on the bed.

He closed his door, snipping the lock, and stepped forward silently. The bed was empty, but he was sure the noise was coming from there.

Frowning, he knelt down beside the bed, peering underneath it, only to catch a pair of dark, familiar eyes staring back at him. His from was replaced by a look of confusion, and his eyes softened.

"Michaela," he said softly. "What are you doing under there?"

"Hiding," came a small voice, and Sebastian heard another upset sniffle.

"Hiding from what?" Sebastian asked gently.

"From Daddy," she replied, her voice full of fear. Sebastian frowned again.

"Come here, sweetheart," he murmured, reaching under the bed to pull her out carefully and place her on his lap. She looked up at him with wide-eyes and instantly he noticed the darkbruise on the side of her face, and her red-rimmed eyes, stained from crying. "What happened?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her face gently.

"I… I heard Daddy yelling at someone," she murmured, "but when I came downstairs to look, there was no one there, and he was still yelling… I asked him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to me – and he just kept yelling at himself… I tried to get him to stop but he grabbed my arm and he… he hurt me…" her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks.

Sebastian held her close, stroking her hair gently and soothing her. "Shh," he cooed. "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you anymore…"

He knew what had happened; Jim had had one of his fits, and since Sebastian hadn't bee around to stop it, he'd lashed out at Michaela.

"You know he doesn't mean to hurt you right?" he said softly once her sobs had been reduced to the occasional hiccup. "He loves you Michaela," Sebastian said. "A lot."

He rocked her gently and felt her nod against him.

"Even if he doesn't always show it- it's still true. Take it from me, I've been there… he loves you."

"I know," he heard her mumble.

He sighed. "Come on, love," he said, picking her up in his arms as he stood. "It's late; time for bed."

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes; poor thing looked exhausted.

"Sure you can," he said, giving her a soft smile. He laid her down and pulled the covers up, tucking her in tightly.

She rested her head on the pillows and looked up at him. "Will Daddy be okay?" she asked.

Seb nodded, giving her a sad smile. "In a little while," he said. "He's not feeling very well at the moment, but he'll be better soon."

He heard her give a small sigh and turned to leave but was stopped by her voice.

"Tigger?" she called softly and he smiled fondly at the name, turning round to glance at her. "Thank you," she murmured and he smiled.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

* * *

**OKAY, YOU LIKE? YES? NO? LEAVE A REVIEW?  
Let me know if you want more... I might have a couple ideas for some short ficlets...**

**OH AND ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT:  
I have not abandonded my other fic 'please can you help me?' I'm just sort-of stuck... but I'm almost finished this other one that i started last year and then stopped for nine months, so look out for that :)**

**Anyway, ciao for now,  
LoopyLou out!**


End file.
